la nena
by annitha mz
Summary: la nena ya no arruga los ojos no ah visto la luz, en la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas, su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro pais, su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte. la nena ya lleva diez meses sin ir al ballet. UA, alumi capitulo unico


_**La nena (bitácora de un secuestro)**_

Por: annitha mz

…x…x…..x…x….x

La nana la despertó a las seis con cuarenta y dos, ese era un día normal apenas era martes y alumi tenía que ir a la escuela, la mujer despertó a la niña y le acomodo la ropa de la escuela en la esquina de la cama mientras bajaba por el desayuno de la pequeña alumi.  
La nena arruga los ojos para que no entre la luz, el sol entraba por la ventana y como siempre en su rostro se formaba una pequeña mueca por la molestia que le causaba el sol todas las mañanas al despertar.  
Recita la oración de siempre para cumplir con dios, como era costumbre y como ella ya sabía se inco al pie de su cama, después de recitar la pequeña oración que su madre le había enseñado, acto seguido en el pecho se dibuja una cruz, entra en el baño aun adormilada y realiza su rutina, se lava los dientes, la cara, y finalmente se estira saliendo del baño, toma su uniforme y con pereza se viste, comió un poco de la comida que le lleva la nana, después de todo comería en la escuela.  
¿De quién es el auto que espera dos cuadras al sur?  
armada con libros de texto la lleva el chofer, entro en el auto mirando a su madre que la despedía en la puerta agitando los brazos, sonríe esperando llegar a la escuela para jugar con sus amigos.  
la nena tiene nueve años como iba a saber que hace más de cuatro meses que le siguen los pasos, su familia lucia como adinerada, tenían una gran casa y muchas comodidades pero solo porque su padre silver asakura trabajaba todos los días.  
Y el auto que espera a dos cuadras enciende el motor, Un tiro en la sien al chofer, la nena va a la deriva, sin conductor el auto solo se fue en línea recta, un árbol detiene la inercia, ellos la tienen rodeada, su frente dio contra el cristal y le ha abierto una herida, miro por la ventana como el auto se paraba a lado de ella y como hombres salían de este, solo bajo la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.  
Los vecinos se encierran con llave, nadie ha visto nada, eso era lo que pasaba cuando algo así ocurría, cierran los ojos giran la cara y que les importa el resto  
escucho como abrían la puerta del auto y un hombre entraba sacándola a jalones, grito fuertemente esperando que alguien la escuchara y le diera fin a esa pesadilla pero la mano que mato a su chofer ahora le opaca los gritos, la nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy.

La nena ya no arruga los ojos, no ha visto la luz, después de ese día no volvió a ver la luz, ni el molesto sol que ahora extrañaba, En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas, Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país.  
Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte, esperando que sus padres reunieran el dinero, esperando que personas tan desalmadas como esas cambiaran su vida por dinero.  
La nena no va a ir esta tarde a su clase de ingles.  
La nena es un bulto amarrado en un Chrysler café, Un zapato le oprime la espalda, un pañuelo la boca  
La nena está muerta de miedo y no entiende porque, porque esa era la pregunta, no había hecho nada malo ni se había portado mal, ya no peleaba con sus compañeros en la escuela y había logrado sacar un diez entonces porque.  
La nena no sabe que a veces también dios se equivoca, La nena es desvelo y noticia la nena no está. Encontraron el coche, el cuerpo del chofer, y las cosas de alumi, todo menos a la niña.  
Su planeta cambio de tamaño y mide cuatro por tres, ese pequeño cuarto donde solo veía oscuridad y a veces un poco de luz, pero solo eso, Su sol es la luz que se cuela debajo de una puerta, los días pasaban y solo veía ese cuarto, a esas alturas La nena ya no ve diferencia entre un día y un mes, La nena no sabe si duerme o se mantiene despierta, ya dormida o despierta era la misma pesadilla.  
La nena ya lleva 3 meses buscando un porqué.

Seis kilos de menos la nena, tiene yagas rosadas, la comida que le daban era de por si escasa, solo le daban comida para que no muriera de hambre pues así el negocio no avanzaría, todo el cuerpo le dolía, todo solo era dolor.  
Papa casi loco, mama de nuevo en los hospitales, el conseguir la gran suma que les pidieron no fue fácil, cuando por fin lo lograron tal parecía que esos malditos solo jugaban pues el tiempo paso y solo recibían torturas. La madre de la pequeña alumi solo se pasaba en hospitales debido a crisis de ansiedad, su padre no hallaba sosiego sin ver a su hija.  
Paso el tiempo y al fin Se pacta la entrega con una voz manipulada, La misma que ha venido ofreciendo souvenirs corporales, fotos, videos, solo pruebas de una viva tortura.  
Y el miedo se ríe de todos y se frota las manos, El futuro pone cara de perro si se le da la gana.  
La nena ya no arruga los ojos, no ha visto la luz, En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas, ese pequeño cuarto solo con esa puerta que escasamente se había abierto en ese tiempo. Sin duda el tiempo había pasado, ya no buscaba un porque, ya no buscaba nada. Ahora solo preguntaba por el dios que creyó conocer algún día ¿dónde estaba?, si se le creía tan piadoso por que permitía eso. Si tan piadoso fuera tal vez ya la hubiera dejado salir de ahí, tal vez ya la hubiera dejado morir.  
Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país, su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte.  
La nena ya lleva diez meses sin ir al ballet.

El día indicado el dinero está debajo de un puente, esperaron en casa la llamada de esos hombres, se suponía que debían confiar en ellos y ese mismo día su hija estaría nuevamente en casa.  
La nena por fin sale del cuarto donde estuvo guardada, tembló al escuchar la puerta abrirse, después salió del cuarto mirando la luz que por mucho tiempo no había podido observar.  
Todo marcha como pactado, no hay ningún pendiente, ya habían mandado a dos hombres por el dinero, en cuanto el dinero estuviera en sus manos entregarían a la niña y todo habría acabado.  
De pronto el jefe irrumpe en la casa sin cubrirse la cara  
la nena reconoce en el rostro a alguien familiar, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por un momento creyó que él había ido a rescatarla, después reconoció la voz como la de uno de sus secuestradores.  
Los planes después del incidente han debido cambiar.

Esperaron ansiosos ese día, solo miraban el teléfono esperando que sonara, sin embargo el teléfono jamás sonó solo unos días después, el resultado una llamada de la policía.

La última vez que vieron a la nena fue en la morgue.

_**FIN**_

Esta canción cuando la escuche me pareció desgarradora, tanto para que finalmente la mataran, bueno espero les guste y me digan que tal.

Ya les dejo a la imaginación quien la secuestro, a mí se me ocurre kalim quien sabe.

Los invito a leer mi nuevo one-shot anna/yoh la decisión

Besos

Annitha mz


End file.
